Ron Speirs Fluff Alphabet
by warmommy
Summary: Fluffy Headcanons for Ron Speirs.


**The Ron Speirs Fluff Alphabet!**

**A = Attractive **(What do they find attractive about the other?)

You're just an exciting person. You are so much _fun_ to be around, and you make him laugh every day. He loves the shape of your body, the stretch marks on your hips, your weird pinky toe, he loves the way you wrinkle your nose at him, he loves the way that you _look _at him.

What he loves most, though, is that he can be alone with you. Not literally, of course he can be with you, alone, in the same room, at any given time when you are physically in the same location, that's not what it's about. Being around other people is mentally exhausting for him, and he needs lots of time alone. He can still be 'alone' with you there. Your presence is nothing but calming.

**B = Baby **(Do they want a family? Why/Why not?

No, not at all, he's childfree. He just wants you. When he was younger and he thought that everyone had to have kids or else, it made him incredibly anxious. When you first started to talk about settling down together and possibly starting a family, it felt even worse. You figured out what the problem was, though, and you told him having kids wasn't the biggest deal in the world for you, at all. He could've cried. He _didn't_, but he could've. Every now and then, he feels very selfish and asks again if it's okay. He knows he doesn't want to have children, but he's afraid you'll change your mind and wind up leaving him for it. He loves knowing he no longer has to devote his life to anything but enjoying the ride and taking you along for everything.

**C = Cuddle **(How do they cuddle?)

He's, uh, very attached to you. He likes being physically attached to you, as well. He really can't stand for other people to touch him, and those words cannot be stressed enough, but he's more or less like a cat, when it comes to you. He could hardly think of anything better than waking up all tangled together in your sheets. He's surprisingly good at it, too, although qualifying it as 'surprising' makes you feel a bit ashamed. Just because he's strange doesn't mean he doesn't feel things, and having done difficult things in the war doesn't make him a bad man incapable of love and affection.

Originally posted by stayinlove

**D = Dates **(What are dates with them like?)

They range a lot. He's a problem-solver who loves physical challenges, and the fact that you're willing to go to the gun range with him, go parasailing with him, ski with him, etc. is like frosting on the marriage cake. Tell him that that isn't a saying and he will become upset. Also, though, he loves kicking back and relaxing with you. He doesn't like _people _so he's not the biggest fan of crowded restaurants or theatres or music halls, but he willingly does so for you, although you, in turn, space those events out a lot to take care of him.

Originally posted by existentialparameters

**E = Everything **(You are my _ (e.g. my life, my world…))

"Mo ghràdh."

**F = Feelings **(When did they know they were in love?)

There's not any specific instance Ron can really point to. Maybe he always did, who knows? What he does know is that he's loved you for a very long time.

**G = Gentle **(Are they gentle? If so, how?)

Sure, he's not some kind of brutish monster. He has self-control in spades, when he chooses to exercise it, and he always does, with you. His father beat the total shit out of his mother. He'll never be able to erase those memories, he'll never forget how helpless it made him feel, or how afraid, hurt, and unloved it made his mother feel. Ron feels like the worst scum on earth if he accidentally steps on your toe.

Sex is a different arena, but still handled with respect and care.

**H = Hands **(How do they like to hold hands?)

There's little to no finesse about it. He just grabs your hand and holds on. He feels what he feels and it doesn't occur to him that he shouldn't or that he should be ashamed of it. He could give a fifth of a half-eaten piece of shit what anyone has to say about it, so if a fucker has the balls to say something to him about holding his woman's hand, let that fucker do so. It's been a while since Ron had a good excuse to knock someone's lights out.

Originally posted by inefable-melifluo

**I = Impression **(What was their first impression?)

Well, you met when you accidentally hit him with your car, so his first impression of you was in the emergency room. He was fine, and you were apologising so much. It was hilarious, and he asked you out (and to sign his cast).

**J = Jealousy **(Do they get jealous?)

Shit yeah, he does. Same as above, he feels what he feels with little guilt of qualms about any of it. That's the problem, or one, with his jealousy, is that he has no regrets about it and feels like there's nothing wrong with it. In fairness, it isn't directed at you. He's not giving you the third degree every time you leave the house without him. He doesn't suspect anything from you. What he's jealous of is someone wanting what's his.

**K = Kiss **(How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)

You completely kissed him first. You got Florence Nightingale syndrome pretty hard when you were taking care of him following the whole accidentally hitting him with a car thing when you met. He was bitching about his cast being itchy and the moment just seemed right.

**L = Love** (Who says 'I love you' first?)

You did, and it was a gift. He doesn't feel as though he's incapable of being loved, that's not it, it was just that _you_ loved him. From that moment on, everything and anything you wanted in this world was yours. He'd kill and die for you.

**M = Memory** (What's their favourite memory together?)

When you got married. See below.

**N = Nickel **(Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)

Yes, forever, always. If you mention a record, he comes home with it. If you want to go on a trip, he books it. You're a queen.

**O = Orange **(What colour reminds them of their other half?)

Yellow. Lemonade, firefly glow, sunlight. You make him think of yellow.

Originally posted by torhallatalaksdater

**P = Pet names **(What pet names do they use?)

Mo ghràdh, a thasgaidh, bee (like a honey bee). Sometimes he throws in other weird ones to make you smile.

**Q = Quaint **(What is their favourite non-modern thing?)

Old architecture. He's nearly gotten killed going into dilapidated old churches and shit like that many a time. His favourite part of any trips you take is going to the oldest place he can find and marvelling at the lines and the masonry.

**R = Rainy Day **(What do they like to do on a rainy day?)

Fuck. The sound of a thunderstorm is like mood lighting for Ron.

**S = Sad **(How do they cheer themselves/others up?)

For himself, Ron runs. Not always running, but he goes outside and does something physical. Or he goes to the gun range.

For you, he also does those things, he just takes you with him. If that doesn't work, he nearly burns the kitchen down trying to make you a glass of tea. When you hit him with the newspaper for it, he smiles at you, and that makes things a lot better.

**T = Talking **(What do they like to talk about?)

Comic books. Some kid in the war gave him a Flash Gordon issue and he's been nuts for them ever since. There was some other guy he knew who was really into baseball, and now he loves watching the games and talking to you about the box scores in the paper.

**U = Unencumbered **(What helps them relax?)

Fucking. It seems obvious, but it's true. You, naked, tits bouncing like it's a rodeo.

Originally posted by biromance

**V = Vaunt **(What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)

_You you you you you. _You. He's proud of _you. _He shows _you_ off.

**W = Wedding **(When, how, where do they propose?)

It was in Scotland. Surprised the hell out of you, but he said he wanted to go back to Edinburgh to get married, and you passionately pursued the fulfilment of this wish. You didn't take anyone else with you and it happened in the pouring rain outside of a crumbling castle and there has never been a more joyful moment in all of his life. The day itself didn't have to be perfect. He got married where he wanted to, and he got married to _you_. You both laughed the whole time, grinning like idiots.

**X = Xylophone **(What's their song?)

Vera Lynn - When They Sound the Last All-Clear

**Y = Yes **(Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)

Getting married when you're in the military is extremely practical. More money, better benefits, being able to relocate with you if needed, the assurance that you'd be taken care of if anything happened to him. Ron's never left the military, it's his career, and, even though the idea of marriage used to make him as antsy as the idea of having children, it wound up not being nearly so much a big deal to him. It was sensible, practical, and what he wanted, but he kind of doubts that he would have married anyone else for any other purpose than that practicality.

**Z = Zebra **(If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)

Ron loves birds, but he refuses to cage them. He especially likes crows, because they're intelligent and interesting, and he's befriended some of the crows that come near your home. He feeds them, build a little shelter for them, and, in return, they bring him shiny bits of foil and paperclips and things like that. He _loves _it and excitedly shows you every single bit of garbage-treasure.


End file.
